Silent Screams: Yesterday's Gone
by Aria Chiba
Summary: Part 2 of Silent Screams. A thinker story about a series of nightmares that Ami has, and a horrifying nightmare comes true. Don't always believe what you see folks.


Yesterday's Gone  
By Aria Chiba  
PG-13  
  
This story contains some violent scenes, so pay   
attention to my rating. PG-13.  
  
"Enjoy Today, Yesterday's Gone, Tomorrow May Never Come..."  
- Unknown  
  
Oh, and, in case any of you were wondering, I don't own   
Sailor Moon. Our dear Naoko does, bless her heart. What  
a wonderful lady.  
  
@---{---{----  
  
Ami jumped, advoiding yet another deathtrap, set by some   
demonic demon after her. She turned as she heard a   
baby's scream rippling through the air. A baby had fallen   
into the dark wormhole! "Oh God!" She screamed, and grabbed   
Usagi's hand. Was anyone even left? "We have to get out   
of here!" Together they ran away out onto the street.  
  
Usagi stopped, panting, her hands on her knees. "I can't   
take this anymore! We can't transform, everyone's dead! I   
feel like giving up Ami."  
  
"No Usagi! Don't give up!" Ami cried, shaking her friend.   
Suddenly, something came over Usagi. Her eyes darkened,   
and her skin began to turn a snow-pale color.  
  
"Too late." Usagi stated, reaching out for Ami's throat.   
Ami screamed, and shook her off. She began to run down the   
street, Usagi slowly gaining on her. She was so tired of   
running, her legs felt leaden, her breath ragged. Her  
eyes began to close from exaustion and she could almost feel   
Usagi's breath on her neck. Suddenly, her legs gave way,   
and she collapsed, Usagi poised over her, reaching down for   
her...  
  
"Agh!" Ami screamed, jolting out of bed. She was paralyzed   
with fear, a cold sweat glistened her body as she fought   
for control over her panting. It got worse every night.  
  
Slowly, she calmed herself down to the point that she   
could draw her knees to her chest. The same horrible theme   
repeated in her dreams every night for weeks. Paralyzing   
herself with fear, her friends and family dying, and one  
person turning on her at the end. Each night became more   
graphic and came closer and closer to the person actually   
killing her.  
  
Rei had spent countless nights with her, trying to solve the   
mystery of her dreams. All they could come up with was she   
was fearful of being a senshi. But how could they try to   
resolve that. They hadn't even fought in months. Man, on   
nights like this, she could sure relate to what Mamoru went   
through those years before.  
  
She drew herself out of bed and over to the computer.   
Hopefully Ryou would be online, the time would be right   
for him at college. She logged on and happily saw that he   
indeed was on.  
  
"Ami! What are you doing on now, it's gotta be like 3 there!"   
Ryou wrote.  
  
"Hai. I had another dream, worse then the rest. I couldn't   
fall back asleep, so I came on, hoping you would be on." Ami   
wrote, a smile poping on her face at his concern.  
  
"Oh Ami, I wish I could be there for you, I wish I could help   
you! My clarvoyance seems to be malfunctioning, I can't even   
forsee what will happen with you. Something is blocking   
it." he wrote.  
  
She sighed and picked up a picture next to the computer. Ryou   
and Ami smiled back. This had been taken only a month before,  
before Ryou had gone off to college, and Ami to her final year  
of Medical School. They had just become engaged, both were  
19. Gods, how she missed him. But how could he help her all  
those miles away?  
  
A message from Ryou popped up. "I'm going to come home this  
weekend. Class is canceled tomorrow, and I don't have classes  
on Monday. I'll catch a flight early tomorrow morning."  
  
Ami clapped her hands happily. He was coming home! But, it  
would be so expensive, she thought sadly. "That would cost  
so much... I'm sure I'll be fine." She wrote, knowing that  
he would completly ignore the statement.  
  
"I'm coming Ami, and I know you honestly have no complaint.  
I want you to call someone and stay with them tonight, don't   
go back to sleep alone, my sweet. I'll bring you a gift too."  
  
A present! How sweet of him! "Oh, sweetie. Okay, I'll go over  
to Usagi and Mamoru, since they're only down the street. I  
love you, Ryou."  
  
"May you have only sweet dreams, my angel" he responded   
before she signed off and turned off the computer. She   
picked up the phone to call Usagi, not wanting to just   
barge in on the couple at a possibly embarrasing moment.  
  
"Moshi moshi..." came a tired Usagi voice.  
  
"Moshi moshi Usgai-chan. It's Ami. Can I come over and sleep   
in your guest bedroom tonight?"  
  
Suddenly Usagi was wide awake, and she heard Mamoru's   
concerned voice in the background. "Of course Ami-chan.   
You're welcome anytime. The door will be unlocked, and   
I'll go make some tea."  
  
Ami almost blushed at her kindness. "Oh Usagi-chan, you   
needn't go to so much trouble..."  
  
"Ami no baka. Don't be so silly. I'm thirsty anyways. I'll   
see you in a bit. Ja ne." Usagi replied.  
  
"Ja ne, Usagi, and Arigato." Ami hung up the phone, and  
walked over to her dresser. Pulling out her duffel, she  
threw in her med school uniform and other accessories and  
necesities. Her pajamas were suitible for going over to  
the Chiba's, so she just threw on a light jacket, and slipped  
on a pair of sandles. Grabbing her duffle and keys, she  
locked the door and walked over to the elevator to take her  
to the parking lot under the apartment building.   
  
She hugged herself tightly as the doors came open. The parking  
area was well maintained since her apartment building was one  
of the best in the Tokyo region, but any underground parking  
lot would be enough to creep anyone out at 3 in the morning,  
especially after all her dreams.  
  
She quickly took off towards her litle blue Neon. It was   
parked far down along the right wall. In her mind, she   
thought she could hear footsteps following her, but she told  
herself that she was imagining it. She was stressed out,  
which did make sense. Finally she reached her car and pulled  
out her key to open it. "Made it." She thought, relieved.  
  
She opened the door and started to slide in when she felt  
a hand on her wrist and a hand slip over her mouth. She   
screamed as she was wrenched from the car, but her horrified  
cries were silenced by the hand.   
  
The man threw her against the wall and leaned up against her,  
both of her hands held captive in one of his. "What's a   
pretty lady like you doing out at this time of night?"   
The alcohol was aparent on his breath, and she almost choked.   
She shut her eyes, frozen. This was worse then her dreams! He   
was going to rape her!  
  
His free hand reached down to her duffel, and opened it up.  
He took out her wallet and took out the money. Glancing at  
the name, he chuckled. "Well Mizuno Ami, looks like I've hit  
jackpot. 340 dollars in here." Tears spilled down her cheeks.  
She wasn't forced silent anymore, but she couldn't bring   
herself to do anything, even scream. She was too scared.  
  
He looked her straight in the eyes. The light wasn't too   
good, but she could see that he was a man around 40,   
quite hairy. Several scratches and bruises marred his face,  
he obviously didn't have much money. Suddenly, a scream   
found it's way out of her and he slugged her in the   
stomach and took her jaw and squeezed. "Keep quiet, you   
bitch. One more sound out of you, you won't live to speak  
another one."   
  
Her eyes squeezed shut at the pain. Oh Gods, oh Ryou, what   
could she do. She felt the man start to tear at her jacket.   
What would happen to her? He would take her virginity, her   
innocence, which she had saved through pure determination   
to be loved by only one. Her dream would be shattered.   
  
It has to be another nightmare! She thought to herself  
franticaly. Please let it be over soon, please let me be  
in Ryou's safe strong arms. Oh Gods, why must you continue  
to torment me?! His hands went up her shirt, struggling  
to get it off. She just wanted to wake up. "Please, let me  
wake up from this horrible dream!" she thought desperately.  
  
An overwhelming power flew through her, a feeling she   
hadn't felt in years since the fight with Galexia. The   
powers of Mercury called out to her. She concentrated   
on it, and broke free from his grasp on her hands.  
  
He jumped at her sudden burst of power, and he hit her   
again, his nails leaving signs on her arms as he lashed   
out at her. She cried out and heaved herself at him.   
They hit the ground wrestling, trying to overcome the   
other. She slammed him into the neighboring car and  
dug her thumbs into his eyes and kneed him where   
it counts. He imediately curled up in pain, and   
she wrenched herself from him. She grabbed her keys, and  
leaped into her waiting car, locking the door and quickly   
backed out. She rushed out of the parking lot, leaving the   
man, her duffle, and her money there.   
  
Somehow Ami ended up at Usagi's, but how she managed to drive  
there she still hasn't been able to figure out. She saw Usagi   
standing in the window, waiting for her. Ami rushed out of the   
car twoards the door. Usagi must have saw the state of her  
clothing because when she reached the door, Usagi had the door   
open and a blanket waiting, tears in her eyes. "Oh   
Ami-chan! What happened?! You... you... didn't...?"   
  
Ami fell into Usagi's arms, the blanket hiding what her   
assaulter had done to her. Tears flooded her eyes as she found   
herself comforted by Usagi and Mamoru. Well, Usagi and Ami   
were comforted, as Usagi was in a state almost as bad as Ami   
was in. They sat there, holding each other, crying and   
crying. Ami's eyes were red and swollen, she could feel the   
bruises on her face and hands throbing, her stomach and   
chest ached with every agonizing breath, and her scratches   
burned awfully.   
  
After some time, she had calmed down enough that she could hold   
still, and Mamoru started to clean up some of the wounds.  
She gasped as she looked down at herself, her shirt was ripped  
(fortunately, nothing too extremely embarrasing with Mamoru  
there) and stained red from the blood that her assaulter had  
drawn. Even though Mamoru tried to be gentle, his touch   
still stung. She had to bite her lip to prevent herself from  
crying out.  
  
"Oh Ami, oh Ami." Usagi murmerred, completly terrified for  
her friend. Ami knew Usagi didn't know what to say, what   
could someone say at a moment like this? "Gods, I could   
have been killed!" Ami thought. "I'm... so sorry..." Usagi   
finally said.  
  
Mamoru cleared his throat. "Nothing looks too bad, injury  
wise. I think we should get you to the hospital though..."  
  
"No." Ami stated, shaking her head firmly. "Please," she  
continued, her voice cracking, "please let me take a shower.  
Oh gods, I just want to wash him off. Please..."  
  
Usagi nodded firmly, wiping a tear from her eye. "Of course  
Ami, here, I'll show you the way sweetie." She took Ami's arm  
gently, like a mother would, and led her away. Ami felt so   
helpless, so indecent, like trash. She just wanted to get away  
and wash away his hands, his rough hands on her body. She gave  
a shudder, and Usagi shushed her. She must have been moaning   
as well.  
  
Usagi ushered her into the bathroom and handed her bundles  
of incredibly soft towels. Then she kissed Ami on the forehead  
turned, and shut the door behind her. Ami could hear Usagi  
and Mamoru talking softly, probably trying to decide what to  
do.  
  
Ami slowly took off her ripped and bloody clothing. She   
tossed it in the garbage, never wanting to see it again.   
As she passed the mirror, she shielded her eyes, not wanting   
to see her scarred and bruised body. She turned on the water   
really hot and got in, hardly noticing the burning heat.   
She grabbed the soap, and began to scrub, only lightening   
up on the scrapes and brusises.  
  
Finally, she stopped her mad scrubbing and wrapped her arms   
around herself, sinking down to her knees, the water pounding  
down on her back and creating a ring around her crestfallen face.   
No matter how hard she tried, the memory of him remained,   
and she only felt as if his touch was masked, but still   
there.  
  
"Oh Gods, why? WHY?!" she cried out.  
  
@---{---{----  
  
She was iceskating with a bunch of her friends, laughing  
and having fun. Ryou came up behind her and twirled her  
around, laughing merrily. Suddenly, she heard a loud  
noise, and glanced down, confused. She gasped as she  
saw the ice beginning to crack! "IEE! Ryou! Look out!"  
she cried out, turning to Ryou, but found him to   
aready have slipped. She glanced around for help, and  
saw everyone else slipping twoards the increasingly  
huge crack in the ice. "MINNA!" She screamed, bending   
down to grab Ryou's shaking hand. But as she reached,  
the crack widened and jutted out towards him. He   
screamed, reaching for something to hold on to, but her  
hand wasn't close enough yet. He slipped down into the   
water. She whipped her head around, and watched in turn  
as each of her friends did the same. "IEE! MINNA!"  
She got down on her knees, slipping her hand into the   
crack where Ryou had gone, and found an icy hand grabbing  
at her wrist. "NO!" she screamed. As she sunk into the icy  
depths, she heard a little voice whisper, "Mama..."  
  
Suddenly, she found herself still kneeling in the tub.  
"Oh gods, it was just a dream... just a dream..."  
@---{---{----  
  
Around an hour later, she emerged from the shower, covered  
in soft fluffy towels. She found a set of her clothes   
sitting on the toilet. Not really caring how they got here,   
she pulled them on, happy to find they were loose   
fitting. She really wasn't in the mood for anything   
form fitting. A soft knock came from the door.   
"Ami-chan?"  
  
"Come in Usagi." Ami croaked out. Words were coming out   
harder with the newly blossoming bruises on her neck.  
  
Two faces emerged at the door. "May I come in too, Ami?"   
Rei asked.  
  
Ami nodded, sitting down on the toilet seat. She   
stared up sadly at her friends. They squatted next   
to her, placing their hands on her knees. Both of them   
had such looks of kindness on them, she couln't help   
but start to relax, if even only a fraction.  
  
Rei took a deep nervous breath. "Ami-chan. I know   
it may be hard to talk about, but did he... did he..."  
  
"No, I managed to get away before he got down there.   
Oh gods." Usagi buried her head against Ami's knee,   
a little relief flooding over her face.  
  
"Ok, sweetie. Remember, I'm here for you. Now, I know   
you didn't want to go to the hospital before, but, what   
about internal injuries? We want to be careful, we love   
you so much Ami." Rei continued. She had dealt with   
situations like this before, being a priestess, but   
never someone so close to her.  
  
Ami leaned back and closed her eyes, painful deep breaths  
washing over her. It would probally be best if she went in.  
She should be smart, she was nearly a doctor how it is. She  
softly nodded her head. "Thank you," she murmmered.  
  
Together, the two girls helped her up and took her out to   
the living room where Mamoru was waiting. He smiled gently  
at her. "I've called an old friend of mine, Dr. Miharu  
Saionji. She's going to meet us there. Is that ok Ami?  
Ami nodded. She would be a lot more comfortable with a  
lady doctor. They then led her out to Mamoru's car. The  
night air had enough chill to make her shiver, despite  
the warm shirt she was wearing. Rei ran out to her car,  
saying that she would meet them there. Usagi helped  
Ami into the backseat and they left for the short trip  
to the hospital.   
  
Suddenly, Ami gasped. Would she be back when Ryou arrived?  
"Usagi! I have to get in touch with Ryou-chan! He was   
coming home for the weekend tomorrow! Oh Gods, what's he   
going to say?"  
  
Usagi shushed her, trying to stay patient, loving, and   
calm. "We'll give him a call when we get there sweetie,  
ok? It's going to be ok."  
  
Ami nodded, and leaned her head back, trying to calm   
down. Ryou would be here soon. He would take care of  
her. Oh gods, she wanted him here NOW. Thank the lord  
that she had her friends to turn to. She glanced over  
to Usagi, who was holding protectivly on to her hand.  
She was the best friend in the world. She didn't even  
look like she had taken any time to get herself ready.  
Her hair was still french braided from that night,   
all staticy and rumpled, and she still wore her   
pajamas with just a light jacket thrown over them.  
  
Usagi looked up at her and smiled. "We're almost  
there Ami-chan, and then we can call Ryou-chan and get   
him over here! That'll probably help. I just wish   
I could do more for you."  
  
Ami smiled sadly, and reached over and gave her a  
hug. "Arigato Usagi-chan, but you have already done  
so much for me, I don't know how I can ever.."  
  
Mamoru shook his head, but didn't turn, trying to  
keep his eyes on the road. "Ami-chan, there is no need  
to thank us. We love and care for you so much,   
we couldn't even think of doing anything else."  
  
Usagi nodded in agreement, she turned and looked  
Ami straight in the eye, her bright blue orbs  
shining with emotion. "Ami-cahn, he's so completely  
right. I know if the other girls were still in  
town, they would have done the exact same thing.  
Which makes me ask, would you like me to call them?  
I know they would want to know, even if they  
couldn't come."  
  
Ami bit her lip. She was scared to let other   
people know about what happened. If she would have,  
or if she had... oh... bother, it wasn't worth  
thinking about. But she knew her friends cared  
and wouldn't judge her, so she nodded. "I guess  
that would be ok, Usagi-chan. But... don't make  
it sound like they need to come or anything..."  
  
"Oh Ami-chan. Don't worry about it. I'll make sure   
they know that. Ok. Hey look, we're there."  
  
Mamoru pulled up to the emergency doors. He turned   
to Usagi. "I'll be in in a bit. Miharu should be   
there waiting for us, but if not, Rei or I will   
be in in a bit. Ok?" Usagi nodded, and took off   
her seatbelt.   
  
"Ready, Ami-chan?" She nodded, unbelted herself, and   
slipped out of the car with Usagi's help. She took a   
deep breath, looking at the doors. She had been here   
many times before, but never as a patient. She lowered   
her head and allowed herself to be led in by Usagi.  
  
@---{---{----  
  
'Oh Ryou... how I need you here right now... oh, if you  
were only here right now, maybe it would all go away...'  
  
@---{---{----  
  
'Ryou... why aren't you picking up? Where are you right  
now? I can't take it any more... all the questions,  
the proding... can't they see that I'm hurting? I don't   
want to talk about it! Oh gods, was this what my dreams  
were warning me of? Why won't you pick up?'  
  
@---{---{----  
  
'Well, I'm back at the Chiba's... Makoto's coming for  
a visit, but the rest can't make it right now... but  
why can't we get ahold of you? Can you hear me Ryou?  
I'm scared, even worse then I was after the dreams. I  
feel so violated, if only you were here. You would make  
things so right... Oh Ryou... Ryou...'  
  
"Ami-chan?" Usagi knocked, "Mako-chan is here, do you  
want her to come in?"  
  
Ami sighed, rolling over to face Usagi. Nodding blankly,  
she slowly drew herself up into a sitting position as  
Makoto walked in.  
  
"Hey Ami. You hungry?" Makoto said, in a forced cheery  
voice. She came in, her eyes filled with worry and concern,  
and widening as she took Ami in. "Oh God Ami..."  
  
Ami shrunk up sadly, completly dejected that she looked so  
awful that even Makoto had been shocked. Ami tilted her  
head away, putting a hand over her face to block out the  
sight, embarrased. "Oh Ami, no..." Makoto stammered.  
  
But Ami just kept her face down, rolling over onto her  
side. "Please," she whispered hoarsly, "please leave me be  
for awhile. I can't..."  
  
Makoto stiffled a silent sob, mortified with herself for  
what she had done to her. She drew up her courage and   
patted her knee. "Sure sweetie. Maybe a little later."  
Usagi came in silently and took Makoto away.  
  
Ami closed her eyes painfully. "Just make it go away, please,  
just make it all go away..." she whispered to herself  
as she drifted off into a troubled sleep."  
  
@---{---{----  
  
"Oh my gosh, she's so beautiful..." Ami murrmered softly,  
gently stroking the top her of her newborn's head. The baby  
sighed gently, her breathing steadying after just feeding.  
  
"She's such an angel, you were wonderful, my sweet," Ryou  
said softly, bringing the two girls into a soft hug. "What  
are we going to name her?"  
  
Ami smiled happily. "Hmmm... I'm not sure... I can't seem  
to think of the name..."  
  
He chuckled, "It'll come to you, don't worry. When do you   
think they're going to get up to 'save' us?"  
  
Ami smiled, but was interrupted by a soft rumble. "What  
was that?" she started, putting down her little girl into  
the handmade baby cradle Ryou had whipped up.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it seems to be getting louder," Ryou said,  
worry sounding in his voice. The noise outside was indeed   
getting louder, growing into a roaring noise. He walked over   
to the window, and screamed. "Oh Gods! Ami! Watch out!" He   
started to turn and run twoards her, the windows shaking. Just  
as he almost reached her, the house began to split, and he   
rammed into her. She went flying twoards the doorway as an   
avalanch crashed through the house, covering up Ryou and   
her babe, and sending her and the cabin further flying until   
she crashed into a tree, just off the path of the snow.  
  
"RYOU!!! MY BABY! IEEEEE!!!!!" Ami screamed "Oh gods no!   
Don't take them away!!" The wind and snow whistled past,   
almost creating sounds. In her delusions, she could almost   
make out her name. "Ami... Ami..."   
  
She clutched her hands to her ears to block the words, but   
found some strange force keeping her hands down. "Leave me   
be!" she cried, glancing up, face to face with her tattered   
attacker. "Somebody!! Anybody!! Save me!" She cried shaking   
her hands free and jumping up, right back into Usagi's   
guest bedroom and in the arms of Ryou.  
  
"AMI! WAKE UP!" he was crying out, shaking her battered and  
sobbing body. Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto, and Rei all stood around  
the bed, clutching their hands. Ami glanced around in horror,  
"Oh Gods no, not another nightmare. Please, no more!" She  
cried, trying to escape Ryou's grasp, but he only placed  
his arms firmly around her, holding her close. "It's not   
another nightmare Ami. I promise you, it's not. I'm real, we  
all are. Look at me Ami! Look in my eyes, and you'll see  
that I'm real!" He gently took her face and tilted it so  
she was looking into his dark eyes.  
  
His eyes were filled with true love, not of any fake dreamy  
substance. They radiated concern and love only for her.  
"Oh Ryou... it is you..." she sobbed, throwing her arms around  
him.  
  
He closed his eyes and pressed his face into her hair, taking  
a deep breath, memorizing her scent in case anything ever   
happened to her again. "Oh Gods Ami, I'm so sorry, I tried  
calling, to warn you... but you had already left, and I   
couldn't reach anyone else, I took the first flight here,  
if only I could have been sooner, maybe... oh... oh Ami..."  
  
"Ryou, Ashite so much, don't leave me, don't ever leave  
me again..." she sighed, tears streaming down her face. She  
turned her liquid eyes to face his, and leaned up to kiss  
him, gently. He took her face in his hands, and gently  
kissed back, comfortingly.  
  
As they broke apart, she gave a giant sigh of relief. She  
placed her fingers on his lips, and he gently kissed them and  
then drew her face forwards, so their foreheads were touching.  
"Oh babe, Ashite," he whispered as everyone  
gathered around them, giving them a giant group hug.  
A small whimper whined out from someone around the group.  
Ami looked up, confused. "Huh?" She asked.  
  
Ryou chuckled. "My present! Come here girl!" he said  
laughingly. Rei ducked down and picked up an absolutely  
gorgeous baby cocker spaniel, her fur so black it almost  
had a blue sheen to it. Her dark wonderful begging eyes  
gazed at Ami, immediatly bonding to her new owner.   
  
Ami's eyes widened. "She's absolutely beautiful! How old?"  
She asked, scratching the puppy under her ear, causing the  
puppy to flip over and kick her legs in delight.   
  
Ryou smiled at Ami, her mind seeming to forget her earlier  
experience. "She's just over 2 months, a friend of mine's   
dog had puppies. Her name is Yukiko."   
  
Ami gasped, flinging her hands to her mouth. "NO!" She   
cried out. Hands went to her as she brought her knees  
to her chest, clutching them and rocking herself. "What's  
wrong Ami? What happend?" Ryou cried out.   
  
Rei shook her head, trying to sort it out. "Yukiko? Is it  
the name that bothers you, Ami-chan?"  
  
Ami cried out again, hearing the name of the baby she had  
just so vividly lost. She had such a perfect face, smile,  
and all gone, in a flash. "No, no, this isn't happening,  
stop the dreams, god stop the dreams..." she chocked out  
a sob.  
  
Rei nearly pounced on her. "You had a dream about something  
named Yukiko? Oh Ami! Maybe this will be the breaking point!  
Maybe we can figure out a way to solve your nightmares!"  
  
Suddenly, Ami's eyes fluttered shut.  
  
@---{---{----  
  
Darkness and cold. That's all that surrounded her. There  
was no floor, no walls, no ceiling, nothing of substance  
what-so-ever. Just darkness and cold.  
  
Nobody was around, nobody cared. She was hardly happy,  
not that it mattered, since she was all alone anyways.  
She had been living so long without happiness. God  
she wished she could wear a smile as the people did  
in her dreams. But not even her dreams were so happy  
anymore. She was so lonely, she couldn't even dream  
properly anymore. Her life was so unfair.   
  
She had been locked up in this nothingness for so long,   
she didn't know how much longer she could take it. She  
had stopped crying a long time ago. She no longer  
needed to, she had gotten used to the pain.  
  
She must not deserve to be happy, or to be loved. It   
simply wasn't meant to be. Someday, she wouldn't be  
able to wait any longer for any kind of rescue. Not  
that she wanted to wake up. Not that she wanted to live.  
Why did she continue to hold on?   
  
She clutched her stomache, knowing to her despair that  
nothing could ever be the same. Even if she ever woke,  
she would never be truly alive. Not now that the   
drunk driver had claimed her unborn baby Yukiko's life.  
  
@---{---{----  
  
"Life is neither a good nor an evil;  
it is simply the place where good and evil exist."  
- Seneca  
  
Don't be evil.  
  
"A baby is God's opinion that life should go on."  
- Carl Sandburg  
  
Before you drink, think of the consequences.  
  
"If you were going to die soon and only had one   
phone call you could make, who would you call   
and what would you say?  
And why are you waiting?"  
- Stephen Levine  
  
Don't wait until it's too late. It will get you   
nowhere.  
  
@---{---{----  
  
Send any comments or flames to AriaChiba@hotmail.com  
  



End file.
